


Face Herself

by pinkhope



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Persona 4 Protagonist, Female Yu Narukami, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Male-Female Friendship, Porn Later, fem! yu narukami, he treats her with respect but needs to understand to treat the other girls well too, he'd still tap yu even if he's a boy don't deny it, he's lowkey whipped, king's game, will be seen in later chapters, yosuke is a perv except to yui, yosuke is confused, yosuke is stupid but lovable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhope/pseuds/pinkhope
Summary: Persona 4 with a female protagonist shenanigans, with Yosuke as the romance optionMay write about other pairings in the future.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 43





	1. 10/30 - The Yasogami Beauty Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> Yosuke signs up most of the girls except his partner. Imagine his surprise when he sees she signed herself up at the last minute.

"Hanamura?"

Yosuke turns around to see another male student standing before him and feels his patience running thin at this point.

"Do you know if Narukami is dating anyone?"

Getting the same question asked over and over again is really getting on Yosuke's nerves.

"No, I don't. And isn't it something you should be asking her instead of me?" He snaps as he walks past them.

He hears them scoff and him and rolls his eyes. He wonders if Yui has been having the same issues he's facing and decides he will check up on her when she's done hanging out with her other friends.

Moments later, he catches up with Kanji, Naoto, and Rise who are all sharing some takoyaki. Well, Kanji has his own while the two girls are sharing.

"Dude, people keep asking me if Senpai is dating someone," Kanji says as he stabs a takoyaki ball. "I've heard it so many times and I'm so damn sick of it!"

"It really is irritating," Naoto agrees. "I wonder why they would ask us instead of asking her..."

"Well, Senpai really did cause a stir in the beauty pageant," Rise adds in and Yosuke tries hard not to blush at the memory. "I didn't think she would join in, but she walked in that bikini with so much confidence that she looked like a model! I swear she can definitely be one with her height and figure."

God, Rise wasn't making it easy for Yosuke to _not_ think of his best friend and partner in that way. When he signed up the girls to participate in the beauty pageant, he didn't sign her name for some reason he can't explain. Imagine his surprise when he hears Yui Narukami join in as a last-minute participant and sees her walk onto the stage with calm expression and answering all the stupid questions Teddie asked without hesitation.

He thought he could handle the rest of the pageant, but after seeing Chie in a swimsuit did he realize he might be seeing Yui in one. This wouldn't be the first time since there was the camping event a few months ago, but for some reason, he was nervous and excited at the thought of seeing Yui.

Yosuke kind of hoped Yui would get cold feet after Naoto decided not to show up, but then she struts on stage with her long, toned legs in a black bikini that showed off all her assets from her boobs, toned abs, hips and damn, how did he not notice her hourglass figure after all this time?

The announcer with the afro was even starstruck and couldn't stop stuttering when he made his comments, "T-There's that c-city girl swagger we like to see!"

Yui's hair was in a high ponytail and she just shrugs as she normally does when she isn't sure how to answer a question.

"Hot, right?" She asks in the microphone, and that comment sent the audience in an uproar.

Yosuke could hear some of voices from the people around him.

"I didn't know Narukami's such a babe!"

"She has such a good body! What kinds of workouts does she do?!"

"...Is she dating anyone?"

Yosuke feels someone hitting his arm and sees Kanji with a smug look on his face.

"You're drooling, you know that?"

Yosuke rubs his mouth, and he realizes that he was drooling - drooling over his best friend. It makes him feel so confused and conflicted. Why did she sign up for the pageant? Why didn't she tell him? How was she hiding that hot body from everyone all thi-

"Whoo! Narukami!"

He turns to the side and sees Ai Ebihara cheering for her friend. Yui definitely heard her and gives a wink and a small smirk to the audience before standing next to Rise.

"I have declared a winner!" Teddie suddenly announces which stops some of the commotion in the auditorium. "The winner of the Yasogami beauty pageant is my Sensei, Yui Narukami!"

"W-Wait! The audience is the one to decide the winner!" The announcer says but Teddie isn't listening to him.

"Sensei... your prize will not only be this cheap, plastic crown, but also a date with me, the King, Teddie!" He’s about to step forward to her, but the announcer grabs him.

"Someone really needs to get that microphone away from him," Yosuke grumbles as he watches the chaos unfold on stage. 

He takes another glance at Yui, who's talking to Rise. The deduces that idol is complimenting her when he sees Yui blush at whatever they’re talking about.

_Cute_ he thinks and wonders if he can somehow meet with her alone during the festival. 

Yosuke feels guilty looking at her like that. She's one of his best friends and someone he cares about deeply. He holds a lot of respect for her, so it feels weird that he's checking her out. But is it really wrong? They're in high school and sometimes couples are friends before they get together.

Still... why does he see her differently from other girls? He pushes those thoughts to the back of his head and tries to focus on now.

He'll deal with his feelings later, but he can’t wait to see her again.


	2. 9/5 - We Are Partners, Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui doesn’t know how to describe her relationship with Yosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Still Waters by futuresoon (I highly recommend it). My writing isn't as amazing as theirs, but I wanted to try something new.
> 
> Note that these snippets are not related unless stated otherwise.

Yui doesn’t know how to describe her relationship with Yosuke.

Partners? He started calling her that and it just fit.

Best friends? They gave each other a punch at the riverbank to knock out any of his jealousy he had about her and her power. She doesn’t understand guys and their line of thinking, but it did clear up her mind a bit and can maybe see why they are equals, best friends. They were lucky no one saw, or Yosuke would have gotten more crap from the residents for punching a girl. Rumors spread too damn fast here.

It was also this moment when his Persona decided to change because he got stronger. It looks good, seeing Yosuke smile and look free from whatever turmoil he had inside of him and has a better sense of himself.

It’s ironic how she can’t relate but says nothing. This is about him.

They do have a swell on their cheeks from where they punched each other and can’t exactly summon their Personas in the real world for some healing. She leads them to her home since it’s closer and gives him an ice pack.

Since it’s the afternoon, Yui tells him he should stay to finish homework. He complains about it but takes his book bag and follows her to her bedroom.

“You really expect me to think after being punched in the face?” Yosuke sighs as he takes out a folder. “You punch hard.”

They must look funny she thinks as one hand holds an ice pack to their cheeks while the other hand is working on the set of problems assigned to them tonight. She helps him whenever he looks stuck and seems to be getting the same answers as her. 

She removes the ice pack and presses her cheek lightly. It still feels a bit sensitive, but the swelling has definitely gone down.

“Sorry,” she hears Yosuke apologize and looks ashamed of himself. “I know you’re a tough chick, but it still felt weird hitting a girl.”

She moves over to him to inspect his face for any bruising.

“I was the one who asked for it. Don’t feel guilty,” she assures as she takes the ice pack off him.

Her experience working at the daycare center separating fighting children and the knowledge Sayoko has given her regarding bruises has been proven useful for first aid. The swelling on his cheek is down and there doesn’t seem to be any purple or red splotches on his face.

“Does it hurt when you touch it?”

Yosuke presses his fingers against his cheek. “Just a bit, but I can handle it.”

Before she could stop herself, she presses her fingers against his skin. Cold, but he doesn’t flinch. Yui looks at him and realizes how close she that she notices a faint flush on his cheeks. She can see his eyelashes and thinks his brown eyes is nice to look at. Warm, she describes. Comfortable.

Something swells up in her chest and it’s uncomfortable, like a dark abyss trying to bring her down. She hasn’t felt anything like this before and part of her wants to run away, to do anything to get this foreign sensation to stop building.

Instead, she cups his face and leans forward to kiss him gently.

That unfamiliar feeling stops building for a few moments and decides to grow again. She breaks the kiss and sees him with a shocked expression. She knows him well enough to see his habits, and he’s trying to decide his next move that’s appropriate for this situation. Yosuke may make stupid decisions, but he’s always been considerate of her. She’s had a feeling he thought of her differently but knew better than to assume the wants of other people.

No one’s saying anything so she climbs onto his lap as his hand reaches up to hold her waist and they kiss again. She slips her tongue in his mouth and feels him shiver while one of his hands traces her back. It’s hot and it’s unfamiliar, but she wants more. Wants to feel this sensation instead of the abyss that was balling up inside her.

It stops when she kisses Yosuke, so she keeps on kissing him and threads her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments, she feels a bit lightheaded and breaks the kiss. He looks a bit disheveled as well, his hair somewhat messier than before but he looks good she thinks.

“Should we… talk about this?” He asks after a few moments when he catches his breath. 

Yui really hopes Dojima is working late tonight and that Nanako is doing grocery shopping. She doesn’t want them to see them like this – see her like this. She knows Dojima will kill Yosuke. Nanako is too pure to see her cousin sinning.

“…yeah,” she sighs.

“I’ll start,” he says. Somehow he still takes the initiative even if he’s unsure and not always correct. “I’ve always admired you – you’re the new girl from the city with good grades, well-rounded, and you made more friends than me when I first moved here… And you’re really pretty…”

Yui notices his hands are still on her hips, but he doesn’t move them. She doesn’t want to move them either.

“I thought I was lucky when you decided to talk to me, and I like how you stuck around any became my best friend even after you saw my Shadow,” Yosuke continues. “You’re the definition of a perfect girl, and I’m happy to be your best friend. But… another part of me wanted us to be more than that. I thought it was wrong and it was just me being a teenage boy, but I like spending time with you, and I like you for… you.”

 _He’s wrong_ she thinks. _He doesn’t know me. He should –_

He groans and throws his head back. “I’m sorry if this is sounding so lame and stupid. I was hoping the confession –“

“I don’t know who I am.”

Yosuke looks at her with confusion and she takes a deep breath.

“I’ve never stayed at a location for more than a year, and I moved around a lot,” Yui starts, feeling the weight she has held onto for years falling out of her grasp.

“I’ve lived in different cities across Japan and even oversees at one point. I don’t understand people because it was like entering a new world every time that I stopped caring about fitting in. I don’t understand why I’m… special enough to have these powers when I don’t even know who I am. People call me these things like I’m admiral, brave, beautiful – but I don’t know if that’s true. I can listen to people, but I don’t know how I’m making them feel better or finding themselves because I just say what I think will make them happy. I don’t know why they come back to talk to me because I feel like I’m lying sometimes but I don’t mean to. I do things like study and join clubs after school because people told me to, but I… I…”

She doesn’t realize she’s shaking a bit until Yosuke gently holds onto her shoulders. He stays quiet and gives her a look to continue and feels herself calm down.

“I didn’t ask for that power. I don’t know what people see in me to be special. And I don’t know how to feel because I don’t know who I really am…”

Yui’s a little breathless after what she said and sees an amused look on his face.

“You know, this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk.”

She’s a little annoyed and mad at what he said. He then releases a chuckle which confuses her even more.

“You were pouting, and you looked very cute.”

She flicks his forehead.

“I deserved that,” he says with a wince. “But… thank you for telling me. It’s… nice to know that even you have flaws and how you don’t know yourself either… I mean… we all are facing that, right? It kind of proves why you’re the leader in a way.”

Yui thinks about all her teammates – no, _friends_ who have had to face their other selves. She doesn’t understand why she doesn’t have a Shadow and assumed it’s because she was empty to begin with – emptier than Mitsuo. Maybe there was something else that was missing, but she doesn’t know what.

“It makes me feel special,” Yosuke adds in and she can see he’s blushing again. “At least… I hope I am to you.”

Everyone needs reassurance she notes.

“I’ve never told this to anyone,” Yui says. “I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

“And I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

“That was my first kiss.”

“Wait, what?” He looks surprised and more flustered than before. “It was? B-But it felt like you knew what you were doing!”

“I just did it on instinct,” she answers honestly. “Kissing doesn’t look like it’s hard.”

“Is there anything you’re not good at?”

“Emotional vulnerability.”

Yosuke laughs and she feels herself smiling a bit. _There’s that smile._ Maybe they do have the same sense of humor. That’s one step closer to finding who she is.

“I want to help you since you’ve helped me,” he says. She’s about to open her mouth when he raises a hand. “No. We’re partners, and we are equals. You’ve helped me for the past few months… It’s only right that I do my best to return the favor.”

She doesn’t know what Yosuke or everyone else sees in her, but the fact that he wants to stay with her makes brings back that unfamiliar feeling she had moments ago. This time, she’s not as afraid of it anymore. It doesn’t feel like it’s pulling her in.

“We also don’t have to put labels, if you want.” Yosuke continues as he pushes one of her braids back, so it falls behind her shoulder. “We can go slow until you’re ready.”

She doesn’t have time, though. She knows they have a mystery to solve, but when it’s all over she has to leave Inaba, her friends, him. She thinks about the times she tried to maintain long distance friendships that never worked out.

Yui’s learned that relationships take work since she had to talk with a variety to people in order to get more powerful, but she’s not ready to let go of them yet even if there’s not more power to get out of it.

Maybe… she like passing time with others… with him. She likes spending time with him. She _really_ likes kissing him.

“I want us to date,” Yui says and she knows she’s telling the truth this time. “I want you to be my boyfriend, Yosuke.”

He’s bit startled at her words but recovers to give her a gentle smile.

“Mind if I ask you, too?”

“We are equals.” She repeats. 

Yosuke reaches down and grabs onto her hands. She can’t tell whose palms are sweaty but doesn’t want to let go.

“Yui, I’d like you to be my girlfriend.”

She leans towards him and seals it with a kiss.

Yui still doesn’t know how she would describe her relationship with Yosuke but special is a good way to put it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always max out Yosuke's social link first because it's Yosuke.


	3. 10/10 - Ryotaro Wants a Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryotaro catches his niece making out with a boy on the couch he sits on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing humor but I'd want to make an attempt of Ryotaro grilling Yosuke.

Ryotaro doesn’t know a damn thing about parenting. He left a lot of responsibility to his late wife, Chisato, but he knows he had to take on the role for Nanako after her accident. He knew he wasn’t doing a good job and part of him chose to ignore the fact he’s leaving his, then, six-year-old daughter alone in their home most of the time.

He was lucky Inaba is a quiet town, but after his niece arrived things have gotten strange. He doesn’t want to blame Yui for everything that’s happen. It’s just a strange coincidence. 

His sister didn’t really provide a lot of details about his niece other than her grades at school, her height, and the most recent photo they had of her. Ryotaro could see some of his sister’s features on Yui, but she inherited her father’s grey eyes and hair.

Yui is a polite, quiet girl. Pretty, too. A bit stoic, but she wasn’t causing trouble. Nanako was excited to have another girl in the house, and it didn’t take long for him to hear “Big Sis” come out of her mouth all the time. He didn’t mind. She’s a good role model for Nanako.

Even with the stress of the murders happening in Inaba as well as family issues, Yui somehow made things better. She was a lot more mature than he thought and often helped around the house with chores and cooking lunches. Apparently, she was also helping around the town by doing favors for various people. He’s had a couple residents speak highly about her, but he doesn’t understand how someone like Daidara know her.

Ryotaro wasn’t expecting to open up to Yui about his terrible parenting and Chisato’s death. Even if they were family and she does have the right to know, he didn’t want to bring up memories of that time in his life. He could’ve handled his temper better when she was pressing questions onto him, but he was a coward for ignoring the obvious and putting work before his daughter.

Things were a lot better and they took an official family photo at the Samegawa River. He doesn’t remember the last time he saw Nanako smile that brightly and had it framed proudly on the cabinet near their door.

Overall, he thought highly of Yui and made sure to praise her whenever his sister asks for updates, which was rare, he notes. He knows they have had to move around a lot over the years and wonders if being a workaholic runs in the family.

It was one of those rare days off when he could go home early. Nanako was going to be at a friend’s house after school, so he thought of getting a quick nap and maybe a drink before having dinner.

What he didn’t expect when walking into his home is seeing his niece straddling a boy on their couch. He recognizes the sound as two teenagers making out and he sees red.

“What the hell is this?!”

She jumps and Ryotaro was able to recognize the bastard as Hanamura’s kid. He can’t think of the first name at the moment with the anger building up in him. 

“You have ten seconds to… untangle. We are gonna have a talk _now_.”

He turns away to let his niece straighten up and hears the buckle of Hanamura’s belt along the scuffle. He really doesn’t want to know what they were going to do if he didn’t show up… especially on a couch he sits on. When Yui tells him they’re done, he makes them all sit down on the dining room table. 

Ryotaro knows he’s being harsh on Yosuke Hanamura, but he doesn’t trust teenage boys with their temper and hormones. He remembers how Hanamura was waving swords in Junes and caught hanging out with Kanji Tatsumi a few times. He is suspicious to him, and the last thing he wants to do is put his family in danger.

He questions the two on their newly formed relationship that started around three weeks ago. Yui wanted to tell him, but after Shirogane disappeared he was left with more work and wasn’t home most of the time. Hanamura was tense and pale during most of the questioning but answered them all without much attitude back at him.

“You know I view you like a daughter,” he says to Yui. He wonders if Nanako will look like her as a teen since the girls love putting their hair in pigtails. “I’m looking out for you, and I don’t want you to be caught up with dangerous people.”

Ryotaro makes sure to give daggers at Hanamura.

“I understand, but Yosuke is special to me and he wouldn’t hurt me,” Yui assures. “What he did back then was a stupid mistake, and he’s been helping me adjust here. He’s one of my closet friends and I really like him, Uncle.”

He would’ve lost it if she declared her love for Hanamura and feels somewhat more relaxed that she’s not one of those teenage girls who would run off to live with their boyfriends. He’s unfortunately had to answer some calls from worried parents whose daughters disappeared only to find them in a nearby city with their lover. His sister would definitely kill him for that.

Ryotaro sighs and decides to trust them both… for now.

“Just… be careful. I don’t want you doing… that in front of Nanako.”

Yui nods.

“Y-Yes, sir!” Hanamura responds.

“If… you’re going to do that… at least do it at your – my – your room,” Ryotaro stumbles on his words. It is technically his house, but it’s her room for the year.

“Yes, Uncle.”

He sighs. “You better be using… protection…”

God, he hasn’t even thought about giving the talk to Nanako. Ryotaro sees a light blush on their faces. He hopes Hanamura at least knows basic anatomy and has received proper sex education.

Might as well test it out now.

“You know that… porn isn’t… real…”

The fact he sees even his unflappable niece look embarrassed with a pink face makes him really regret turning the conversation this way. He still feels like he has the obligation to do so. He wants to make sure Hanamura isn’t a complete idiot. He’s heard about Yui’s high grades – she deserves someone with a brain.

“Y-Yes, sir! W-We have health classes!”

Yasogami isn’t a prestigious high school so he’s not sure how great the education is, but at least it has the necessary classes for high schoolers.

“Good.” He huffs.

Ryotaro really hopes he doesn’t have to give this conversation to Nanako when she reaches Yui’s age. 

“Does Junes sell condoms?”

He is really itching for a smoke right now.


	4. 09/09 - The King's Game A.K.A. Chie's Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen's orders are absolute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the anime adaptation where Yu just randomly removes his shirt for no reason during the King's Game. Also for context, my version of Yui is she is the the tallest girl at 5'6 and has big melons. 
> 
> Bigger than Naoto's? That's up to y'all. ;)

Chie thought that they were just drinking regular drinks, but after seeing Yukiko, Rise, and Teddie looking flushed and acting out more than usual she isn’t sure anymore. Rise said the drinks were nonalcoholic, but they wouldn’t really spike a bunch of high school students… would they?

“King’s Game!” Rise announces while she pumps her fists. “It’s times like this when adults play the King’s Game. It’s the law!”

Chie’s not liking the sound of it. She looks at the group and sees a mix of reactions. Yukiko and Teddie are beaming while Kanji, Yosuke, and Naoto are unenthusiastic. Yui still has her stoic face on but she’s slouching a bit, different from her usual amazing posture.

“What is this game about?” Chie asks out of curiosity. She’s even more shocked when Yukiko is the one explaining the rules of the game, which seem very… risqué.

“You tell them, Senpai!” Rise cheers and the two lean forward to give each other a high-five, but they end up missing. Chie and Yosuke had to guide the two girls back to their seats to prevent them from falling.

“Are you sure there’s no hard alcohol in these things?” Kanji asks, swirling his drink.

“I told them! Really!” Rise whines and tears start forming in her eyes. “No alcohol! Please don’t get mad!”

“H-Hey, don’t start crying!” Kanji panics.

Rise recovers quickly and demands him to get the chopsticks. Kanji begrudgingly does the task, and they watch Rise mark the chopsticks with numbers with the exception of one marked in red.

“Everyone! Pick one out!”

Teddie ends up as the first king and demands number 1 to kiss him. Even though Kanji was the one who had the number, Chie watches in terror as Teddie jumps Kanji onto the floor and gives him a kiss.

She’s about to tell them to stop the game when Naoto speaks out.

“W-What are you doing?!” He asks looking at the other side.

Chie wonders if Teddie is doing something else to Kanji, but when she looks over her shoulder, she sees Yui undoing her ascot.

“It’s so hot…” The gray-haired girl sighs as she throws it on the floor.

Yui then stands, and Chie watches in horror as her friend removes her shirt and throws it to the other side of the room.

“W-What are you doing?!” She exclaims as she stands up to try to cover the other girl from the guys. “Put your shirt back on!”

Chie feels herself blushing at Yui who’s standing proudly in her pink bra. She tries not to look at her boobs that look kind of big and scolds herself for thinking like a pervert. Chie tries to step around Yui to retrieve the shirt, but Yui’s grown stronger and pushes Chie back down on the seat.

“The game isn’t over yet!” She declares and receives cheers from the two “drunk” girls.

Speaking of pervert, Chie takes a glance at Yosuke who has a red face and avoiding looking at Yui’s direction. She knows he’s gotten closer to Yui and wonders how he feels seeing her like this. At least he has the decency to not stare at his friend that’s a girl in her bra.

“Whoo! Go Yui!” Yukiko cheers and Rise soon joins her. Yui just fans her face and sits down as if nothing happened.

Teddie and Kanji return a few seconds later, and the latter’s face turns red when he notices his senior in her bra and passes out on the floor. Teddie’s eyes are shining brightly.

“Sensei… you’re a real woman!”

Chie knows that bear enough that he will try to do something funny, so she switches places with Yui and pushes her so she’s closer to Yukiko. This forces Teddie to sit next to her, and he has a pout on his face.

“No fair…”

“Let’s go for another round!” Rise cheers and shoves the chopsticks in everyone’s face until they pick one. “So… who’s the King this round?”

Yui raises her hand and has a small smirk on her face. “I’m the Queen.”

“I-I request reasonable demands!” Chie exclaims and again, tries not to look at Yui’s chest. She should be used to seeing boobs, right? She has her own set and she’s seen Yukiko’s. Why can’t she stop herself?!

“That’s not how it works!” Yukiko giggles. “You gotta take it up a notch after each round. The next request needs to be more extreme!”

“She’s right!” Rise chirps and she sees Naoto look even more uncomfortable. Poor guy looks like he wants to disappear, and she can’t blame him. “Make them rest their head on her lap!”

“No! Sit on her lap!”

“Hug her!”

“Kiss her!”

Chie really hopes her number isn’t called and really, REALLY hopes Yui won’t choose something crazy, especially the last one. The sober ones watch as Yui gulps down another drink and wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

With a smirk, Yui declares, “Number 2… my lap is yours.”

Her heart drops.

“Yeah… Number 2 is me.” Chie mutters.

“The King’s order is…” Rise starts.

“Absolute!” Yukiko finishes.

Her heart pounds as she stands in front of Yui who’s watching her every move, making sure she follows the Queen’s orders. Chie tries to calm down her pounding heart as she turns around and sits on the other girl’s lap. She’s done this before with Yukiko and it’s normal for girls to be affectionate. Why is she so nervous?!

“Go Chie!” She hears Yukiko cheer and really wishes her best friend would just shut up.

Yui leans forward and Chie can feel the lace of her bra and her round boobs press against her back.

Ohhh. So this is what Yosuke wanted those motorcycles for…

To be honest… he has a point.

Chie yelps when she feels Yui’s arms around her.

“You’re such a good friend, Chie…” Yui slurs as she rubs her cheek against her back like a cat. It’s a bit ticklish and uncomfortable but also kind of nice considering Yui isn’t really open about her feelings with her.

“Right? I love you, Chie!” Yukiko sighs as rests her head on Chie’s shoulder.

In another time, she would be touched but she just feels hot and awkward. Her friends are acting weird from nonalcoholic drinks and she’s pretty sure they’ve scared Naoto off from their group. Yosuke and Kanji aren’t in better shape seeing Yui in her bra. She only feels better when she kicks Teddie when he tries to get closer to Yui.

“Get her shirt – now!” She demands and Teddie trips on his feet before scurrying off.

“Shoot me now.” Yosuke groans, and once again Chie shares the same sentiment. 


	5. 11/04 - Confession at Samegawa - Magician Friendship Route...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui confesses to Yosuke at Samegawa.

“I like you.”

Yosuke spits out his drink at the confession. Yui and him like to hang out at Samegawa River just to relax and chat. Well, he does most of the talking since he finds silence a bit unsettling at times, but he’s getting more used to it being with her.

A handkerchief is given to him and he wipes off his chin covered in soda pop. He glances over and sees Yui staring at him with her usual deadpan expression.

“You’re not pulling my leg, right?” He asks as he wipes his fingers with the soft cloth. “I know you like to crack jokes once in a while, but you always have a serious look on your face that I can’t tell anymore…”

He really needs to shut his mouth sometimes. Yosuke feels like he signed a death-wish when Yui glares at him.

“I am serious,” she says with signs of a small pout on her lips. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just… ugh!” Yosuke groans and clenches the handkerchief, looking at the grass below to avoid her eyes. “Never mind…”

Anxiety fills up in him when he realizes he’s about to make an important decision that may change the dynamics between him and Yui. It was already a bit strange for him to be close with the new girl in class dressed as a sukeban who may or may not have beaten up a bunch of thugs at her last high school. Hell, she even had the guts to stand up to King Moron and even he backed down from her.

However, Yui saw Yosuke for Yosuke, and it’s kind of crazy how she likes him even though he doesn’t really like himself at times. That already makes her special and one of his best friends, even if she’s a girl.

He also thinks of Saki, and how he was interested in the murders to begin with because of her fate. Yeah, he did it because he was bored out of his mind but before Yui, Saki didn’t judge him for being the manager’s son. She still held a special place in his heart, even if she thought he was a pain in the ass. It’s stupid but feelings are weird.

An awkward silence fills the space between them, and he decides to man up and give her an answer. When he looks up at her, Yui isn’t glaring at him anymore but he can tell from her eyes that she’s waiting for his response.

“I… think you’re special to me… wait, I already told you that,” he sighs, remembering what he said up at the mountains a while ago. He’s still somewhat embarrassed by that. “I-It’s still true! B-But…”

Yosuke kind of hates himself for thinking of Saki at this moment.

Yui nods. “I understand.”

God, he feels like a dick. The more he hangs out with Yui, the more he notices her expressions even if they’re miniscule. He can count the times he’s seen Yui look shocked and happy on one hand. Add in sad onto the list when he sees her eyes shift to the grass.

“I’m sorry… I mean… how do I say this…”

Yosuke’s mind is going through a lot as he tries to express his thoughts. He sounds like an idiot stuttering to think of something to say.

“I was thinking of Saki-senpai at the moment. I’m not as hung up on her as before, but her death still haunts me sometimes… I feel like I shouldn’t be feeling this since it’s been months since she passed.”

“She’s still important to you,” Yui states.

“Y-Yeah. But I’ve moving on slowly, and I’ve been thinking about us sometimes,” he admits and feels his face heat up a bit. “You’re a great girl, and I know I’ve said some stupid shit around our other friends, but you mean a lot to me…”

He can see the gears in her head as she takes time to process the information. “I just want to make sure I’m understanding this correctly. You’re recovering from Saki-senpai’s passing and you’re interested in me.”

“Yeah! Exactly!” Yosuke’s lucky Yui is able to express his words, which is ironic since she’s quiet most of the times during their conversations. “I really like you and you’re a total catch… but I guess I feel weird since the whole reason I want to solve this case is because of senpai, and I don’t want to treat you like a rebound or anything… You’re a great girl, and you deserve more and better than that.”

 _Better than me_ he thinks but he doesn’t want to have these self-deprecating thoughts right now. Yosuke sees a hint of a smile on her face and feels relieved to catch those small details about her.

“You’re very considerate.”

His face gets hotter at the compliment. “T-Thanks.”

Yui hums. “That’s one of the reasons why I like you.”

Shit, how can she admit that so casually? He runs a hand through his hair and mutters another “thanks”.

“I thought I’d let you know because it’s getting harder to hide them from you,” she says.

He has a hard time imagining that but decides not to question it.

“I hope this doesn’t change our dynamics between us and the group.” Yui brushes off her skirt. “We still have the case to solve and a killer to catch.”

“Of course not. You’re still my best friend,” Yosuke says. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be an awkward mess the next day, but she’s right. It’s going to rain soon so they need to keep an eye out for the Midnight Channel.

“I won’t hold it against you if you avoid me tomorrow. However, I do expect you to show up at the special headquarters.”

“Heh. Thanks.” He stands up and brushes off the grass on his pants. “And don’t worry. I don’t plan on slacking of anytime soon.”

“If only you can put that much effort on your schoolwork.”

“Hey, I’ve gotten better!”

They continue their light banter until they arrive at the intersection where they part. Yosuke thinks back to her confession wonders if he really made the right decision. Regardless, Yui is someone he holds dearly and he doesn’t want to lose someone precious to him again. They’ll catch that killer for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some comments as to why the lovers route for Yosuke wouldn't be good since he was still mourning about Saki, something seen a couple times during his Social Link. Yui would be a bit sad, but she's fine with it because her best friend's feelings matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming Persona trash again. This won't be a linear series, but rather some snippets of how I think P4 would be like with a female protagonist. Yu will be Yui, and it will mostly be Yu and Yosuke stories because Atlus missed an opportunity to give a really good male romance option with Yosuke. I'd like to think he would still like Yu, female or not.


End file.
